


Perfect Strangers

by Pumprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Stood Up, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Unplanned Date, hipster shirts, his boyfriend is unnamed, mentions of puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumprince/pseuds/Pumprince
Summary: Tadashi is stood up on date night by his boyfriend of three months; exceedingly disappointed and embarrased.
Luckily an extremely charismatic and dark haired stranger decides to save him.
 
(and break-ups with bad boyfriends may occur)





	

Tadashi has been stood up.

He notices as soon as the time he’s waited has passed the ten-minute mark. But he still hopes; hopes that his boyfriend of three months will show up and apologise profusely and then he’ll pull a bouquet of roses out of assumingly nowhere and then everything will be okay.

But everything is most definitely not okay, and Tadashi knows this, because this is around the fourth time he’s been stood up on date night. Tadashi also knows their relationship is somewhat hard to maintain seeing as they don’t go to the same school, but they only live one train ride away from each other.

Tadashi checks his phone for what seems to be the fiftieth time after sitting down and doesn’t stop his spirits quailing when he sees his boyfriend hasn’t even read his text messages. He doesn’t even get an excuse from the man telling him he can’t make it. Tadashi once again hopes and prays that what if he isn’t replying because he’s on his way here already? Yeah it’s probably that, is what he tells himself.

But still, he can’t ignore the waitress and other customers giving him pitiful glances and he sinks even deeper into his seat. He taps the pads of his fingers against the smooth surface of the table, something he finds he does whenever he gets anxious – and something he finds he’s been doing recently.

The male waits and waits, checking the time on his phone every so often to check how much time passes.

He’s finally waited another fifteen minutes, other customers have come in and already ordered, and Tadashi has been sitting alone at a corner booth nursing a single glass of water the entire time.

Tadashi has just about given up when there’s suddenly a nice smelling deodorant invading his personal space and the sound of jeans against leather chairs hits his ears. He looks up, surprised that his boyfriend had come. Except it isn’t him.

There’s a taller male getting comfortable in the booth couch across the table from him like he didn’t just sit in front of a random stranger. The other man wears a leather moto jacket over a tee with some design Tadashi can’t quite make out yet, worn denim jeans, and converse shoes to tie the entire look together.

Tadashi has absolutely no idea why a hot stranger with wild bed-hair has approached him. Where did he even come from? He didn’t see the other approaching his table, or hear him.

“Sorry I’m so late, babe, traffic was so crazy outside my apartment,” he starts, flashing him a toothy grin. He then quietly adds in a hushed whisper, “I’m Tetsurou by the way, just go with this okay? Whoever stood up such a gem like you is a dick.”

Tadashi describes the man as a saviour in this situation, even though he literally just called his current boyfriend a dick.

It takes the male, Tetsurou, giving him an expectant look to realise he hasn’t yet replied, but all he can conjure up is a quiet, warbled noise from his throat. The stranger decides to save him again because he now notices the people in the restaurant lowkey watching them.

“Surprised? I actually dressed up for you today,” he says, followed by a wink. Tadashi starts smiling at his personality and decides to play along because this Tetsurou guy is saving his ass right now.

“I’m just glad you came, Tetsu,” Tadashi murmurs, putting on his best smile, but also afraid the nickname was a little too much. It clearly is okay when Tetsurou reaches across the table to clasp their hands together. He runs his thumbs over the backs of Tadashi’s hands in a calming manner that Tadashi absolutely melts.

He knows this sort of feels like cheating, but Tadashi doesn’t care anymore – his current boyfriend obviously does not put enough effort into their relationship. And maybe after this makeshift date he’d break up with the guy.

Look at the facts, Tadashi thinks, he’s known Tetsurou for less than five minutes and he feels loved and appreciated already.

“My name is Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi,” the freckled male says, low enough for only them to hear. Tetsurou smiles and brings Tadashi’s left hand up to his mouth to place a light kiss on slightly tanned skin. Tadashi’s face grows warm.

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” he mumbles back.

“I can call you Tetsu for today, right?”

“Of course, Tadashi,” Tadashi’s heart flutters and he lets a slight giggle escape his lips. Tetsurou returns it with his own deep chuckle.

The waitress saunters over, finally taking their orders, and then smiling at Tadashi as she walks away.

They make light talk in hushed tones, and Tadashi feels right at home with Tetsurou. He didn’t know what it was but Tadashi doesn’t feel tense or awkward with the taller male at all.

He finds out Tetsurou studies chemical engineering, and is a regular in his university’s volleyball team. Tadashi also figures out Tetsurou has quite the sense of humour – even if the most jokes he’s made so far are puns, but Tadashi isn’t complaining because who doesn’t love puns?

Tadashi tells him about Kei, and the course he’s currently studying. They go back and forth with their interests; what they like and dislike, favourite season of the year, favourite movies.

Tetsurou tells him about his best friends Bokuto and Kenma, and he’s in the middle of telling Tadashi a rather amusing story when their waitress arrives with their meals.

The waitress leaves them and Tetsurou immediately switched back to his story.

“And then I told him, ‘Don’t lick the swingset, Bo.’”

“Did he lick the swingset?” Tadashi laughs.

“Yeah! He went, ‘You can’t tell me what to do, Kuroo,’ and licked the swingset.”

Tadashi giggles at the story, playing with a piece of his steaming lasagne while Tetsurou chuckled across from him, also pushing around food on his plate.

There’s a comfortable silence between them until Tetsurou suddenly halts and shuffles backwards in his seat. Tadashi watches Tetsurou pull his moto jacket off his shoulders to reveal a tank top and, wow, he has impressive biceps – he wonders if he also has abs. Oh, Tadashi thinks, that was the thirstiest thought he’s had in a while.

Tetsurou catches him staring and flashes a smile.

“Like what you see, _babe_?”

The freckled male flushes heavily and tries to come up with an excuse.

“Um… I – Wait, are you wearing a Hello Kitty tank top?” all embarrassment flies out of the window and he now has to fight a snicker escaping his mouth.

“It’s a fashion statement,” Tetsurou says defensively, crossing his arms over his chest and displaying a faux pout.

“You look ridiculous,” Tadashi laughs, covering his mouth as little breaths of laughter huff out of him.

“Says the one wearing a shirt with the words ‘The Frenchiest Fry’ printed on it!” Tadashi gasps dramatically and puts on an offended expression.

“Leave me and my hipster aesthetics alone, you furry,” Tadashi pouts.

“How dare you call me a furry, you hipster-nya,” Tetsurou retaliates, the ridiculous cat noise making Tadashi laugh.

Tetsurou finds himself laughing as well, then returns to his food. Tadashi looks down at his food too once he’s calmed down enough and they eat in a comfortable silence.

//

After having Kuroo insist, and Tadashi means _insist_ , to pay for their meal they leave the restaurant laughing and holding hands. But as soon they round the corner – far from the eyes of the other customers, they drop the act and let go of one another’s hands. Tadashi finds himself instantly missing the heat of the other’s hand in his own.

With his hands now having nothing to do, Tadashi stuffs them in his pockets where he feels the familiar leather of his phone’s case.

While they walk Tadashi fiddles with his phone, not knowing where exactly they were heading but knows they were both content in just each other’s presence.

Finally, Tadashi brings up his messaging app – his previous messages to his boyfriend (soon to be ex) staring him in the face, the ‘read’ status making his head swim.

Tadashi sucks in a breath and types a message he’s been wanting to send for the entirety of the best unplanned date he’s ever had.

 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi: I’m breaking up with you**

“Text breakup? Harsh, Tadashi,” he hears and jumps, swivelling his head to peer at the taller male through his lashes.

“I don’t want to meet up with him,” Tadashi says softly, pocketing his phone before seeing if the man he had just texted would instantly read it. He hears Tetsurou grunt and watches his face turn into one of thought.

“Hm… since you’re now officially single,” Tetsurou pauses and stops walking, Tadashi pausing in his steps too, “would you like to get a drink together some time?”

Tadashi’s feels another pair of hands slither into his own, grasping them and bringing them up to Tetsurou’s lips. He doesn’t tear his gaze away from Tetsurou’s, murky brown meeting piercing yellow, even when he nods hurriedly.

“Though… I don’t drink,” Tadashi says quietly.

Tetsurou gave him a blinding smile and placed a gentle kiss on Tadashi’s knuckles, the freckled male in turn flushing a wonderful shade of red.

“We can always have hot chocolate.”

A quick exchange of phone numbers and a reluctant parting later, Tadashi was sitting on his train home gripping a piece of paper with his heart fluttering out of his chest.

Head in the clouds and daydreaming, Tadashi was jolted out of his reverie when the text tone of his phone sounded twice and he unlocked his phone to read the texts, not even checking who it could have been from.

A smile found its way onto his lips when he saw the words.

 

**Unknown number: hey yams, wanna hear what bokuto thinks abt u and ur Frenchiest fry shirt???**

**Unknown number: ‘if he wears a shirt saying it then he _is_ the Frenchiest fry’**

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually??? so sorry if this is rushed at the end omg i didnt know how to wrap it up;;;;; also im rlly sorri im a hoe for bokuto and needed to insert him in some way okay so yes bokuto cameo
> 
> hopefully whoever reads this likes it! thank you for reading! 
> 
> /please contribute to the KuroYama ship my family is starving
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are welcome (人◕ω◕)


End file.
